


Gradual attempts

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, soft and precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few historical dates that made Aziraphale and Crowley terribly fond of another.





	Gradual attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is shocked to find his demon friend fast asleep

Without much thought, the angel decided to magically appear at Crowleys location.Typically Aziraphale would just send a letter, but those took weeks to arrive, and this was urgent. He'd just gotten tickets to a wonderful new play!

It just wouldn't be a proper performance if he couldn't share it with another being. 

With a small cloud of shimmering dust, the angel appeared in the luxurious flat. _Oh my, _he thought, as he looked around the dark spacious rooms for the first time, _I never took Crowley for a such a good housekeeper. _He ducked under verdant hanging plants of multiple genus unfamiliar to London. 

Tired of shifting around aimlessly, the angel walked down a dark hallway and turned a knob. Holding his breath as he wondered what types of things demons might hide in the rooms of their condos. He dismissed this thought and discovered that he'd entered what appeared to be a room full of empty terra cotta pots. How awfully strange. Needless to say, Aziraphale kept looking.

To the Angel's great surprise, the superstitious phrase "three times a charm" was true, and he opened the third door and called,

"Crowley?!"

His reply was a soft rhythmic snore 

It was a bedroom. He was very surprised to know that demons had bedrooms. Inside a small sleek bed was the exact demon, at least 50 years deep into slumber. 

Oh how very silly he had been! It hadn't occurred to Aziraphale that he might be anything thing other than available. He sighed at this, and looked to Crowley, who went to bed in what he'd been wearing, including shoes and sunglasses. He had no idea why this made him smile.

Well it appeared he'd have to find another partner to watch the drama. 'Off you go then' he thought. However, before he did, Aziraphale miracled off those shoes and sunglasses. No way to sleep. If he knew anything about it, he knew that humans typically did it without those two articles of clothing. 

He stood in Crowley's room, hesitating. What was he waiting for? Oh yes. There was one more thing humans did when they slept. He pulled the covers over the demon. 

After zapping back into his bookshop, he laughed hysterically. Who ever had said 'evil never sleeps' had never met A.J Crowley. Gabriel, who happened to be there on occasion gave him a look of confused judgement. 

"I'm sorry.. It's just." Said Aziraphale, wiping a tear from his eye. He saw Gabriel's deadpan and sobered up, "nothing!",

The arc angel glanced at him severely.

"No really nothing," he said ho hum, "I was just wondering if-"

Gabriel cut him off.

"No, I don't have time to watch a show with you, we have celestial duties. Now come on."

Aziraphale begrudgingly went with Mr. Holier Than Thou to preform celestial duties; he left the tickets on his desk. 


End file.
